desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Daily
Bob Daily is an American television producer and screenwriter, as well as the head writer of Desperate Housewives through its eighth season. Career Beginning as a writer for the 1990s Nickelodeon cartoon ''Rugrats'', Daily joined the crew of the sitcom Frasier in 1999. After Frasier ''concluded in 2004, Daily joined fellow ''Frasier writers Joe Keenan and Christopher Lloyd as a co-executive producer on their short lived sitcom Out of Practice. Desperate Housewives In 2006 Daily, as well as Keenan, joined Desperate Housewives as a producer and writer. Following Keenan's departure from the show in 2007, Daily was promoted executive producer of the show, starting with the first episode of the fourth season. Season Three *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (co-executive producer) *It Takes Two (co-executive producer) *A Weekend in the Country (co-executive producer, writer) *Like It Was (co-executive producer) *Nice She Ain't (co-executive producer) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (co-executive producer) *Bang (co-executive producer) *Children and Art (co-executive producer) *Beautiful Girls (co-executive producer) *The Miracle Song (co-executive producer, writer) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (co-executive producer) *Not While I'm Around (co-executive producer) *Come Play Wiz Me (co-executive producer) *I Remember That (co-executive producer) *The Little Things You Do Together (co-executive producer) *My Husband, The Pig (co-executive producer) *Dress Big (co-executive producer) *Liasons (co-executive producer) *God, That's Good (co-executive producer) *Gossip (co-executive producer) *Into the Woods (co-executive producer) *What Would We Do Without You? (co-executive producer, writer) *Getting Married Today (co-executive producer) Season Four *Now You Know (executive producer) *Smiles of a Summer Night (executive producer, writer) *The Game (executive producer) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (executive producer) *Art Isn't Easy (executive producer) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (executive producer) *You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover (executive producer) *Distant Past (executive producer) *Something's Coming (executive producer) *Welcome to Kanagawa (executive producer) *Sunday (executive producer) *In Buddy's Eyes (executive producer) *Hello, Little Girl (executive producer) *Opening Doors (executive producer) *Mother Said (executive producer) *The Gun Song (executive producer, writer) *Free (executive producer) Season Five *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (executive producer) *We're So Happy You're So Happy (executive producer) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (executive producer) *Back in Business (executive producer) *Mirror, Mirror (executive producer) *There's Always a Woman (executive producer) *What More Do I Need? (executive producer) *City on Fire (executive producer, writer) *Me and My Town (executive producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (executive producer) *Home is the Place (executive producer) *Connect! Connect! (executive producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (executive producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (executive producer) *In a World Where the Kings Are Employers (executive producer) *Crime Doesn't Pay (executive producer) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (executive producer) *A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. (executive producer) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (executive producer) *Rose's Turn (executive producer) *Bargaining (executive producer) *Marry Me a Little (executive producer) *Everybody Says Don't (executive producer) *If It's Only In Your Head (executive producer) Season Six *Nice is Different Than Good (executive producer) *Being Alive (executive producer) *Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover (executive producer) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (executive producer) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (executive producer, writer) *Don't Walk on the Grass (executive producer) *Careful the Things You Say (executive producer) *The Coffee Cup (executive producer) *Would I Think Of Suicide? (executive producer) *Boom Crunch (executive producer) *If... (executive producer) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (executive producer) *How About a Friendly Shrink? (executive producer) *The Glamorous Life (executive producer) *Lovely (executive producer) *The Chase (executive producer) *Chromolume No. 7 (executive producer) *My Two Young Men (executive producer, writer) *We All Deserve to Die (executive producer) *The Ballad of Booth (executive producer, writer) *I Guess This is Goodbye (executive producer) Season Seven *Remember Paul? (executive producer) *You Must Meet My Wife (executive producer) *Truly Content (executive producer) *The Thing That Counts Is What's Inside (executive producer) *Let Me Entertain You (executive producer) *Excited and Scared (executive producer) *A Humiliating Business (executive producer) *Sorry Grateful (executive producer) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (executive producer) *Down the Block There's a Riot (executive producer, writer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0197351/ Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Production Category:Episodic Cast Category:Actors